Chuck Versus the Best Friend
|next= }} Chuck Versus the Best Friend is the fourteenth episode in season two, which aired on February 23, 2009. It is the twenty-seventh episode overall. The episode was originally supposed to air before Chuck Versus the Suburbs. The airing order was swapped in the U.S. due to the show being preempted for the Presidential speech, and since Suburbs has a Valentine's Day theme, it was aired on the week of Valentine's Day Synopsis When Anna's new boyfriend turns out to be connected to the Triads, Chuck is ordered to spy on him by becoming his friend, thereby endangering his friendship with Morgan. Meanwhile Jeff and Lester want to perform at Ellie and Devon's wedding with their new band called Jeffster! Full Plot Young Morgan Grimes is found and punched by a girl named Suzie, who is angry that he was spying on her while in the gym. Just when he is going to be beaten up by her, young Chuck saves him from the girl. He advises Morgan to stay away from girls -- for at least fifteen years. Fifteen years later (give or take ), Morgan is showing his friends at the Buy More a picture of his ex-girlfriend, Anna. Morgan suspects that Anna is seeing another man, and he wants his friends, including Chuck to spy on her, so they can learn more about the new guy. Chuck refuses to stalk her, but Morgan insists that he cares about Anna. Chuck's sister and her boyfriend Devon "Awesome" are discussing their wedding plans, she asks him to help her with the "To-Do" list and he agrees to help her with the flowers, the music, and the cake. Chuck and the "spy crew" follow Anna to a restaurant in where she is waiting for someone. Meanwhile, Casey and Sarah follow Chuck to learn what is he doing. A guy shows up at the restaurant and greets Anna with a long kiss that Chuck and his friends can see perfectly from the van. Chuck flashes on the guy's car and learns that his name is Jason Wang. Chuck and the rest of his team arrive at Castle, where General Beckman will soon be contacting them to talk about the Jason Wang situation. In the meantime, Chuck asks about the canisters that are lying around. His handlers explain that one could release a substance that can melt iron, while the other is a mint-flavored knockout spray. Chuck asks if he can have the latter, given that he is always vulnerable in the field. Beckman appears on the main screen to debrief Chuck, Casey and Sarah about Jason Wang, Anna Wu's new boyfriend. Though he has no criminal record, Wang is running with a group of Triads who have been smuggling guns, drugs and other weapons in and out of Los Angeles. To learn what Wang is doing, Chuck will have use his social connection with Anna to get close. However, Chuck doesn't like the idea of betraying his old pal. Chuck wakes up in his bedroom, but his soon to be brother in law is watching him right by his bedside. He wants Chuck to help him with one item on the list: the band. Chuck discusses the plan with Sarah and Casey, but he is not totally convinced of doing it since this will mean betraying his best friend by spying on his ex. Casey backs him up with the Marine term semper fidelis, Always Faithful. However, he points out that orders come before loyalty. Lester and Jeff learn that Chuck is looking for a band to hire for his sister's wedding. They tell Chuck about Jeffster their music band, and they would love to play at the wedding, but Chuck tells them "NO". Morgan tries to get an answer from Anna at the Buy More. He wants to know were she was last night, but she just avoids him. Finally she talks to him about her new boyfriend. Just when Morgan starts to ask too many questions about him, Chuck enters the scene to save Morgan from embarrassment. Morgan leaves his friend with Anna and Chuck takes the opportunity to ask her for a double date with Sarah and her new boyfriend, due to Casey's prodding. She is so happy to invite them to a party her boyfriend is throwing this very evening. At Casey's Apartment in Echo Park, the lowdown is given Sarah and Chuck will infiltrate the party as a couple while he tries to flash on anything useful, she will plant a bug to monitor their movements. Chuck has an alternate idea, on top of the principal mission, he wants his friends to help him convince Anna of what she is missing without Morgan. Chuck and Sarah enter the party, which happens to be a car auction. They meet Anna right away and while Sarah is on her mission, Chuck starts his own trying to convince Anna. Her new boyfriend arrives and he is introduced to Sarah and Chuck. Meanwhile, Morgan is outside the building spying on Anna' and discovers that his best friend was invited to the party and is shaking hands with his ex's new boyfriend. Back at the Buy More, the Nerd Herd receives an urgent call from Chuck's sister, Ellie. She has a computer emergency and wants her brother at home to fix it but he is not available. Lucky for her, Jeff and Lester want an opportunity for their band to play at Ellie's wedding so they take the call and go to fix the computer just to have an audition. Chuck is at the party flashing everywhere, he discovers that there is a lot of Triad members at the auction so they start the mission but Sarah gets involved with Anna in a conversation so Chuck has to take the lead. Jeff and Lester finish working on Ellie's computer and everything seems up and running. They start moving things around to set up their audition but at the last moment, Lester leaves the house without singing. Chuck follows the Triad members to a garage nearby and hears them talking about a shipment. Sarah is still talking with Anna about Morgan, she isn't sure about her new boyfriend so Sarah takes advantage of it and talks up Morgan. Security receives an intruder code so Sarah and Casey think Chuck is being caught. They discover that it wasn't Chuck the spy caught by the Triads but Morgan. Chuck runs to save his best friend's life, but doing so, he has to humiliate him in front of his ex and her new boyfriend since he has to convince everybody that he is just a stalker, not a spy. Morgan's life is saved for the moment but the Triad discovers the bug Chuck planted at the garage so they reconsider the stalker story. Chuck is at the Buy More trying to convince Morgan that he was just saving his life, but since he cannot explain himself without blowing his cover, Morgan doesn't believe him. Jeff stops Chuck and asks him about the impression they made at his sister's house, but he doesn't know what is he talking about. Chuck explains to Sarah his friendship with Morgan; he tells her that Morgan is more than a friend, he's part of the family. Sarah can only listen before reminding him that if they don't know what's in that container, everyone's best friend will be hurt. Jeff goes to Ellie's apartment to get another audition for the wedding. Awesome promises him another chance. Chuck tries to talk to Morgan back at the Buy More but he just wants to fight his own battles. Meanwhile, Triads enter the Buy More looking for Morgan, because they think he planted the bug they found, so he is really a spy. Chuck has no other choice but to knock out his best friend with the special CIA knockout spray to save him from being killed and he puts him in a big Home Theater box to take him out unnoticed. Anna stops Chuck on his way out with some interview they are showing on TV with her boyfriend, Chuck flashes on a Rolls Royce the Chinese ambassador is going to buy and alerts Casey and Sarah; the ambassador is going to be killed. Meanwhile, the Triad discover Morgan inside the box and throw him in a van on his way to die. Sarah and Casey take Chuck to the embassy so they can alert the ambassador about the plot to kill him. Although Chuck was told to stay in the car, he doesn't trust his fellow CIA agents to save Morgan so he gets out of the car and follows the Triad members that kidnapped his friend. He sees them put Morgan in the ambassador's car trunk so he alerts Casey and Sarah to get to the car. He flashes on the carhorn and realizes that the Triads are planning on blowing up the car. Chuck drives up in the Herder to warn the ambassador, but he presumes that they are Triad and tells his bodyguards to drive away. With Casey clinging to the Herder's roof, Chuck chases after the ambassador's car. Meanwhile, Sarah engages in a fight with the Triad leader Smooth Lau and ends up knocking her opponent unconscious by repeatedly forcing her head against a steering wheel in the car they're fighting in before the air bag pops. During their car chase, Chuck refuses to let Casey inside the Herder, knowing that he'd only focus on the ambassador and not Morgan. Therefore, Casey strikes a deal; if Chuck lets him in, he'll help save "the bearded loser"; Chuck makes him promise completely with Semper fi. As soon as Casey rappels inside, he brings out a remote control hidden in the glove box to firmly keep up with the ambassador. Luckily, the ambassador's car stops when it nearly collides with a milk truck. As Casey gets out, he announces to the ambassador's guards that he's NSA but they don't believe him and push him to the ground. Meanwhile, Chuck gets the bomb from the ambassador's car and drives away with it in the Herder. As Sarah arrives to use her CIA credentials to release Casey, she sees the Herder going a short distance away before the bomb explodes. Sarah and Casey cannot believe their eyes as they think Chuck just drove away with the bomb and died but he was just using the remote to drive it away. He then opens the Rolls Royce's trunk to find Morgan's snoring body. Chuck takes his friend, still KO from the spray, back to the Buy More and explains to him that he just fainted attempting to stand up to the Triad thugs. Morgan apologize to Chuck for his attitude and they make peace. Sarah, Casey and Chuck learn from Beckman that the whole band of Triads is in custody, including Anna's boyfriend. And because of their efforts, the ambassador is left with a renewed vigor to crack down on Triad activities in the US and overseas. Beckman then excuses herself, for she has plans. Chuck tries inquiring what those are but Casey tells him that it's probably top secret. The general lays their concerns to rest for her evening plans is meeting Condoleezza Rice for Cosmos; even she has friends. Back at the Buy More, Ellie and Devon arrive to watch Jeffster, even though they admit there's no chance they'll actually hire them and are just being nice. Sarah apologizes to chuck saying she could've been more sensitive about their close bond admitting it's hard for her to see that knowing she doesn't really have someone in her life that cares for her. Chuck tells her "yeah you do" and the two hold hands seemingly because they want to and not because of their cover. The band starts playing and while the music invades the whole store, Morgan talks to Anna about his feelings, Anna takes him back with a kiss. Guest Stars * Bonita Friedericy as General Diane Beckman * Jack Yang as Jason Wang * Jennifer Jalene as Smooth Lau * Andy Pessoa as a young Morgan Grimes * Alexis Raich as Suzie Quotes Sarah: I wanted to apologize. I could have been more sensitive before about your friendship with Morgan. It's just - it's difficult. I don't really have anyone in my life who cares about me. Chuck: Yeah, you do. Casey: (Instructing Chuck to stay in the car) You're like the poster child for friendly fire. Music * Jane’s Addication – “Been Caught Stealing” * Pop Levi – “Wannamama” * Toto – “Africa” * Benji Hughes – “Why Do These Parties Always End The Same Way?” * Chromeo - "Momma's Boy" Trivia *On the shelf behind Beckman you can see a cup that looks like the Holy Grail from the third Indiana Jones film. *Jeff quotes the prologue to "Lose Yourself" by Eminem to fire up Lester before their 'audition'. *The bug Chuck plants to spy on the triads is a GLG-20, the same one Lizzie Shafai planted in the Buy More in Chuck Versus the Marlin. Category:Season 2 Television Series Episodes